Telemetry is the process by which data is collected at remote components and transmitted to receiving components for monitoring. Today's computing environment includes a wide diversity of computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and wearables. Telemetry data is frequently needed from these devices, for example to diagnose errors or problems in the software or hardware, or to collect information about usage patterns. However, collecting telemetry data from these devices remotely is often limited by such factors as their processing power, battery, network connectivity, bandwidth, and/or data plan.